halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Marathon-class heavy cruiser
|class before=* * * * |class after= |subclasses=* *''Aegis''-class cruiser-carrier |cost= |built range= |in commission range= |total ships building= |total ships planned= |total ships completed= |total ships cancelled= |total ships active= |total ships laid up= |total ships lost= |total ships retired= |total ships scrapped= |total ships preserved= |type=Heavy cruiser |length=1,192 meters (3,910 ft) |width=293 meters (960 ft) |height=375 meters (1,230 ft) |mass=8.67 million tonnes |max accel= |max speed space= |max speed air= |engine=ARGUS GEN4 (2) |slipspace drive= |slipspace speed=2.05 lightyears/day |poweroutput= |power=HAM-8193 B-Series (4) |shield gen= |hull=*191 centimetres of *90 centimetres of |sensor= |target= |navigation=UNA-uplinked |avionics= |countermeasures= |armament=* (2) * (40 pods of 45 missiles each) * (14) *M37 "Suppressor" 50cm naval coilguns (10) * (8) * (4) * (3) or (5) |complement=*GA-TL1 Longswords (24) * (500-800 men) * (216-400 men) * (6) * (12) * (2) * (60) * (20) |crew=1,034 crewmen |skeleton= |passengers= |capacity= |consumables=*Fully stocked: 1 year *Emergency supplies: 1 week |othersystems= |era=* * * |role=*Ship-to-ship combat *Command *Light carrier *Rapid response |notes= }} }} The Marathon-class heavy cruiser ( : CA) was the primary classification of cruiser used by the before and during the . Beginning production in , the Marathon was introduced to combat the threat of the ever-worsening . While not the largest or strongest warship created by humanity at that point, the Marathon was widely believed to be the most balanced. It's incredibly light design allowed it to close the distance of any target, while its modest 191 centimetres of armour and heavy armaments allowed it to disable or destroy all but the largest spaceborne vessels without being routed itself. When coupled with its extensive command suite and modular hull structure, it allowed the cruiser to adequately fulfil any required role at a far cheaper cost than its competitors. Immediately after beginning production, the Marathon quickly became a desirable position among UNSC captains. It quickly proved its worth, outgunning every ship smaller than itself with ease and became instrumental in nearly every major conflict during the Insurrection. When the attacked humanity, it just as quickly displayed its vulnerability to Covenant weaponry. This weakness led to production slowing down as alternative designs were tested, but the sheer number of cruisers constructed meant that they served at nearly every major engagement of the War. Even after being pulled back to command the defensive fleets of the , nearly every member of the class was lost to enemy fire, ensuring the could easily replace the Marathon as the UNSC's newest mainline cruiser. Layout Roles and Tactics Weaknesses Specifications Propulsion and Powerplant Armament While in most respects the Marathon was considered an average combat vessel, an exception lies in its impressive level of weaponry. Possessing a variety of missiles and naval coilguns, this field was the primary reason these cruisers outclassed almost every ship before themselves; only the controversial could match their firepower, and could threaten the later Autumn-class heavy cruiser. This proved that the Marathon could be trusted with patrolling its own sectors without risk, and helped contributed to the large numbers of these vessels being purchased by the UNSC. The primary weapon of the Marathon was its two new 16A8C2 heavy-coil . A mammoth weapon measuring a kilometre in length, the 16A8C2 was capable of accelerating a 1,400-tonne slug up to a maximum of 40,000 kilometres per second. Considered standard for the time, the MAC was nevertheless capable of instantly destroying any previous generation of destroyer and could significantly damage much larger vessels. However, before firing each MAC still required two and a half minutes to fully charge the capacitors. As a result of this, Marathon''s also carried a complement of lighter 600-tonne rounds to fire on a reduced charge, which were usually fired just fast enough to make a clean hole through the enemy. Both rounds were made out of Tungsten in a squash-head design to maximise the energy transferred onto the target. Finally, each series of coils were divided up to fire-control, allowing the crew to pick which ones were needed to fire. This was an adaptation to prevent another tragedy like , allowing the ''Marathon to perform strategic heavy planetary bombing with its MACs with minimal civilian casualties if required. Unfortunately, the concern of additional civilian backlash made such a feature near-useless. Backing this up is a massive complement of forty M42 "Archer" general-purpose missile pods, each carrying forty-five individual missiles. The M42 is designed to fit fairly powerful warheads that weigh in at 1,750 kilograms, more than three times larger than those fitted onto an M58. Most missiles carry a dual-purpose Electromagnetic-High Explosive munition, which deliver a devastating blast directed towards in front while also releasing a radiation pulse which can damage unprotected electronics, although specialist or mission-specific warheads can be fitted prior to combat. The missile itself is quite basic, containing a variable engine with four vectoring fins each with a miniature thruster to line up the missile to it's target prior to full ignition as well as for guidance in-atmosphere. Once fully engaged, the Archer accelerates for ten seconds up to a maximum velocity of 45km/s, making it fast and agile enough to engage all but the fastest strikecraft. Should the target be destroyed, the M42 uses a smart Target-Priority subsystem which ranks all nearby hostiles and ensures the swarm will always attack the most valuable enemy warship. Unfortunately, even these missiles aren't infallible, proving to be vulnerable to some fighter- and corvette-mounted countermeasures which sees them prematurely detonating or flying off-course. In addition, they are horrendously ineffective against Covenant , as their predictable flight path renders them vulnerable to the highly-accurate weapons. Nevertheless, their sheer potency makes them an effective weapon in the Marathon's arsenal, especially since it can fire up to one hundred and twenty missiles at once. For defence against missiles and aircraft, fourteen are installed. Maintaining a similar size and shape to a double-stacked , the M910 features two crucial advancements to it's product line. Firstly, the quad-barrels are a permanent design feature, doubling or even tripling the fire-rate without the usual increase in inaccuracy. Secondly, the ammunition management subroutine has been rebuilt from the ground-up, allowing it to fire subcalibre 50mm rounds against appropriate targets. They function as the turret's long-ranged ammunition, granting an effective range of roughly twelve kilometres and a maximum range of twenty-five kilometres. Beyond this, however, the Rampart is only an adequately-built anti-fighter turret; due to the heavier rounds it normally uses, it's firerate has been reduced to 240 rounds/minute, and it's barrels can only track up to 95o upwards before it must turn around. However, like all turreted systems, the standard M910 computing systems can be bolstered by the ship's , increasing it's range, firerate and accuracy. Armour and Superstructural Supports Countermeasures Variants The sister-class of the Marathon retooled into a command variant, the Elysium-class missile cruiser was originally introduced in 2511 to serve as a replacement to the Halcyon-class cruiser. While visibly identical with the exception of the additional missile pods and , this variant is built with better quality and more expensive equipment, allowing it to be tougher and more reliable. However, it is the ship's well-equipped bridge and powerful communication array which has given it notoriety among the fleet, with many famous heroes choosing it as their command ship. Unfortunately, as well as their higher cost in comparison to the Marathon, Elysium''s simply couldn't compete with the , being seen as a knock-off Valiant because of its similar shape. At first supplementing Marathon''s in the Inner Colonies, ''Elysium-class cruisers would be slowly reassigned into rapid-response fleets as the number of Valiant''s steadily grew. Eventually, they would be donated to the CMA to become a centerpiece of their dwindling fleets in the Outer Colonies. As a result, when the Human-Covenant War began they were the UNSC's best-equipped ships in the region to fight off the alien menace. Although crucial to coordinating their defensive efforts early in the war, the vast majority would be destroyed during the early stages of the conflict, with the survivors carefully deployed to prevent their destruction. The last ''Elysium, the UNSC Lepanto, was finally destroyed during the . Aegis-class cruiser-carrier A slight modification of the base Marathon, the Aegis-class cruiser-carrier was created in response to the perceived loss of carrier support that would result if the Covenant War dragged on for too long. To achieve this, most of the base cruiser's superstructure was redesigned to allow it to carry a larger complement, while smaller hangars capable of accommodating a single Longsword replaced many of the ship's armaments. This allowed the Aegis to carry a Wing of Longswords (77 strikecraft) or equivalent. The bridge was also expanded to better coordinate the strikecraft, with multiple stations for officers to coordinate multiple squadrons simultaneously. Operational History Development Somewhat surprisingly, the initial design of the Marathon-class was created around the same time as that of its predecessor, the Halcyon-class cruiser. The pet project of Lorraine Reyes, co-founder of the Reyes-McLees Corporation, the Marathon was envisioned to be the partner of design; whereas McLees would produce a ship which could withstand the fire of a far larger ship and the command capacity, Reyes' concept would provide the firepower, speed and adaptability. Both ships could carry more squadrons than any other class of cruiser in the past. Between these two designs, the pair hoped that the UNSC would replace their entire complement of larger warships. However, when McLees submitted the designs of his light cruiser to the UNSC for testing in , Reyes did not, still believing her design to be a work-in-process. After the trials of the , both Reyes and McLees were disappointed to learn that the UNSC would only order eleven vessels. The admiralty cited that while the design was exceptionally durable, its high cost, slow speed and unacceptably weak weapons limited it to the role of a tank in fleet combat, even with its pitiful excuse of a command suite. While McLees addressed these critiques in the Halcyon's second block, of which the Navy would order a further thirty-nine vessels, Reyes made further modifications to her design. The prototype was vastly up-armed, given sixty-five additional missile pods and thirty-eight point-defence guns. As there would be far too few Halcyons produced, the communications array and sensor package were replaced with top-of-the-line models, and more powerful reactors gave it incredible endurance even in the heat of battle. The final upgrade would be from McLees himself, who redesigned the superstructure to allow it to take more hits while expanding the hangar. This improved model was christened the , and while easier to construct it too would only enter a limited production run, although at 148 orders it was more successful than the Halcyon. Development on the design would halt for a time, as both McLees and Reyes pursued other projects. After reviewing the blueprints for the , and upon noticing its mid and aft bore a striking resemblance to the Elysium, Reyes redesigned both ships into sections. By sharing superstructure and components, the Elysium could finally be made cheaper, constructed far more rapidly and could be given a more modular design. Despite this, there were differences in each class' superstructure; the Valiant was interlaced with internal plating, while the new Elysium block was made lighter and had space for hangars. The only drawback was that most of the weapons had to be stripped to streamline production. To further cut costs, the Elysium's expensive equipment and components were replaced with cheaper alternatives. The last change was that all point-defence guns were upgraded to more effective and it carried an additional MAC gun. All these changes made the new block easier to construct, cheaper and better suited the role of mainline cruiser - all reasons proving that the new design should be renamed. In , the UNSC allowed the construction of a prototype for trials, christened the . The capabilities of the new cruiser had so impressed the admiralty that they almost cancelled orders for every other type of cruiser, as it could fulfil nearly every necessary role with equal effectiveness. Insurrection The first Marathon''s were deployed in the core worlds of and , taking over from the obsolete cruisers that previously filled the UNSC's ranks. On paper, the new cruisers were already making a difference - the speed of the ''Marathon brought about a decrease in pirate raids within it's operational area, forcing rogues to utilise more restraint in what they can attack to avoid attracting the attention of the new cruisers. However, the new class had yet to prove itself, with many captains reluctant to leave their previous vessel for one that while superior in simulations, may have a weakness in it's light mass and thin armour - a worry confirmed when the rebel frigate destroyed one by tearing it in half by it's thrust alone. Such an opportunity came during the Falkirian War for Independence. For almost five years, the UNSC had struggled to pacify the well-developed colonies in the Gaelic System, as their sophisticated ground-based defences and sudden attacks from a rather large navy stunted the UNSC's efforts to reclaim the system. As a result, new force was created and was led by Admiral Erik Magnus on the UNSC Jupiter, who replaced Rear Admiral Sebastien Bourke due to his incompetence during the earlier campaigns. The four new Marathon-class cruisers, including the UNSC Marathon, were instrumental to the fleet success: they had enough firepower to inflict severe damage before they jumped to slipspace, and had the agility to follow them even if they emerged hundreds of thousands of kilometres away. This put the pressure on the defenders, and would lead to their first major success when two Marathon''s assisted the ''Jupiter in hunting down and destroy the [[FCNS Blenheim|FCNS Blenheim]], an Insurrectionist battleship. Human-Covenant War .}} Unfortunately, the Marathon's best days were left behind with the beginning of the in . Few actual Marathon cruisers were actually located in the region at the beginning of the war, with most being part of the Elysium subclass. These cruisers were among the only ships in the region that could reliably engage the , which made up the bulk of the alien attack fleets. However, whereas the CPV were deployed in groups of three or more, the UNSC could not afford to keep them together; standing orders forced battlegroups to flee upon detection of massing Covenant armadas and only fighting above human colonies. Nevertheless, as displayed within , they could still be an effective force, especially when supported by and . Ships of the Line UNSC Remarks Gallery Marathon_Construction.jpg|The UNSC Prophecy under construction at Mars. Marathon-class.jpg|The UNSC Admiralty evaluating the performance of the Marathon during testing. Halo Marathon.jpg|A trio of Marathon''s at Reach. Marathon-fleet.jpg|A ''Marathon fighting during the Fall of New Harmony. Possibly_Modified_Marathon_Class_Cruiser.png|An unidentified Marathon variant. HM-Marathon.png|Although it's profile is as tall and wide as it's predecessors, the Marathon deviated in it's stripped-down design. Defiance by KillaBC.png Notes Category:Cruiser classes Category:UNSC Navy Category:UNSC Category:Human-Covenant War